1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a light waveguide such as a light waveguide cable of a high tensile strength in which optical fibers are provided with a plastic coating to increase the tensile strength. The light waveguide may be disposed in either a loose or a tight fitting outer jacket or covering.
2. Prior Art
Light waveguides using optical or light conducting fibers are being used instead of metal conducting wires because of the large transmission band width. Depending on the type of the use for the light conducting fibers, they are used in a cable with either a loose or tight fitting plastic covering or jacket. The loose jacket or covering provides a place for movement of the light conducting fiber, which prevents optical impairment due to micro bending. Tight fitting covers are especially used in applications which require special requirements, for example, with respect to water penetration. A light waveguide cable utilizing optical or light conducting fibers will require a tensile strength, which is as high as possible, due to conditions which prevail during manufacturing, during embedment and in certain cases during the service life of the cable.
It is already known to manufacture light conducting fibers, which have a diameter of 100-150 .mu.m and which during manufacturing are cladded or covered with a plastic coating of several .mu.m. This coating adds to the tensile strength of the fiber its own tensile strength and also protects the fiber from external damages. If there is very little or no affinity between the light conducting fiber and the plastic coating so that relative movement is possible, no mutual support of the tensile strength of either the coating or fiber will occur and such a coated fiber has an undesirable low tensile strength.